wurm_unlimitedfandomcom_zh-20200214-history
床（Bed）
A cosy bed with furs and sheets.''A bed is a piece of furniture that when inside a house, lets you sleep in it to gain sleep bonus for double skill gain. Usage As furniture, a bed may be used as a decoration in addition to the uses described below. Sleeping You can logout in bed, accumulating useful sleep bonus the longer you are offline. Right-click the bed and select 'Bed' > 'Sleep'. * A bed can only be slept on if it is inside a completed house. Otherwise the following message will display in your event window: The house is too windy to provide protection. * To find out if a bed is available or who is sleeping in it, examine it. If the bed is occupied, it will say: Some kind of mysterious haze lingers over the '' bed, and you notice that the ' bed is occupied by the spirit of ' * After the sleeper has accumulated the maximum sleep bonus (5 hours), the bed will be automatically freed up for other players to sleep in. * If the bed is not on your own deed, there will be a 60 second timer for sleeping in it. * Sleeping damages a bed, regardless of the house being on a deed or not. Renting If you are the owner of the house, you can rent beds to other players for coins, making it possible to earn money by running an inn. Right-click the bed and Select 'Bed' > 'Rent 10 iron' coins, 'Rent 25 iron', 'Rent 50 iron', 'Rent 1 copper', 'Rent 10 copper', 'Rent 1 silver', 'Rent 10 silver', or 'No rent'. If you rent yourself a bed, the money will be withdrawn from your inventory and you will then logout to sleep. Creating * The quality of the head board affects the success chance when creating. * The bed frame is damaged if you fail. * Wood type is determined by the foot board. * Beds can only be started inside a house. It does not have to be a finished house though. You could also build a new house around an existing bed. * A bed cannot occupy the same tile as another bed or storage bin. It can share a tile with a forge or oven. * You can use furs larger than what the bed needs. When you add a fur, it will use one kilogram and give you back the rest. * When finishing the bed, it will be placed perpendicular to you, with the pillow on left side. Total materials required * 15x planks * 4x shafts * 2x small nails * 1x large nails * 2x sheets (1.50 kg each) * 3x furs (1.00 kg each) Notes * Can not be picked up by hand, but pushed, pulled, and turned. * Can be loaded into any vehicle like boats and carts. * Beds that do not have permissions set may be slept in by anyone who has a May Enter permission on the building it's housed in. See Also * Canopy bed